Talk:Mythical Types/@comment-134.41.210.235-20200115230103/@comment-134.41.210.235-20200128033432
"Everything you wrote is so intriguing, I keep coming back to this site just to read this, and to see what else you will write. I really should just screenshot all you have written here on this page. xD" - <3 "Of all the things you wrote, the Draconic Current is the most interesting to me. Even as a kid, I saw dragons as beings of great wisdom and power. I want to work with them, and follow that current. But as someone who lacks a lot of experience with the occult, I don't really know how to go about it. Any advice?" -Start with taming your natural aggression and channeling it into discipline. A martial art or similar technique allows you to get in touch with your body and mind, growing and disciplining. If that's not possible, then moving into meditation without a background in martial arts isn't difficult but having a pre-existing sense of discipline is invaluable. As much as some people spout it without explaining it's importance, it's good to understand how to control and regulate your internal energy to have any success in the occult. Energy is Subtle so things like how you Think, Act and Speak do affect it. You can harness knowledge, such as the fact those things do matter, and use them to your advantage. That is the majority of the occult, taking knowledge and understanding to make power. Which is why "low magic" deals with people and society, changing your place within your self, within how others see you ect. This is done through understanding meditation, how to ground and center your energy as well. When you can meditate you can connect to your personal energy inside, which is what you manipulate and transmit into your efforts to make Magic a reality. There are several places you can use to grow yourself into the draconic current. It depends on the approach you feel suits you best. Michael Kelly's Apophis is easy to find online, he is a magus of the Temple of Set (Order of Leviathan). A man who has founded an entire order. There is also Asenath Mason, a woman deeply involved with Le Dracon Rouge in Europe and one of the other more respected draconian practitioners. The Draconic Ritual Book is her approach. The hardest thing is to be consistant. To Do the Work, to pick a meditation and do it at as close to the same time each day/night and to do so faithfully for at least 40 days straight to gain any rudimentary benifit and understanding. People give up instead of adjusting their practice, instead of learning and trying new angles. The best advice I can give is be prepared to accept that it takes time and discipline, that sometimes the Work must be put before personal pleasures and other leisures. But that with effort invested there will be effort returned. *Consistancy is good. Tools are just tools, channel to help your mind allow things to work. Value of dollars invested doesn't matter. Effort invested matters more then you'd ever realize. If you need to use blood, get a diabetic meter from a pharmacy. Don't use lancets more then twice is a row, it's insane how dull they get and how much more it increases pain needlessly. Sacred is in the approach and attitude as much as anything. Don't let Other people tell you what's sacred, or what You yourself are. Only allow Yourself to define you. **Don't overfocus on the third eye or higher chakras. It can actually make it harder for you later if you do, equally focus on them all or attempt to understand them. Don't waste time trying to "balance" or "Harmonize" them, they're fragments of conciousness and they're Meant to be that way unless reunited. Off the top of my head anyway, that's a decent list. There truly is no Wrong way, because Everyone Elses way is only mean to be useful for you until you are inspired to create your Own way. Trust your own experiences and the things you can both control and replicate in particular. Take harder experiences to better yourself. and of course, Devour, Destroy, Become or Be Crushed.